


in uniform

by strangulation



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, cross dressing, i wrote this too fast i'm sinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangulation/pseuds/strangulation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been one week since the roof incident where Akashi offhandedly admitted to having the uniform to match the soft knee high socks he wore. Chihiro didn't want to admit that the rest of his nights that week became restless with thoughts of Akashi in short skirts, on his hands and knees. He wasn't expecting that in practically no time he would be dragged from the roof to "help his captain clean up the storage area," finding Akashi moments later in said uniform and pressing into him hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in uniform

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kinda sequel to the other mayuaka fic I wrote but you don't have to read that first or anything it's just two horny boys fucking in a gym storage room. 
> 
> I'm not sure why I was struck with the need to write this at 4 in the morning but I started my day fresh by writing this the moment I woke up, sorry for any editing errors.

They were making out heavily now, the hard lines of Akashi's body pressing him up against a stack of gym mats. Chihiro had seen this scenario countless times in the books he read, the tremblingly shy heroine pressed softly against the guy she liked after having snuck away to the gym storage room to get a little more handsy. The dark and solitude of the room giving them the courage to touch each other a little less sparingly, and delight in each gasp they rendered from one another's lips. However, Akashi, despite somehow acquiring the girl's uniform (and of course he had done that so easily and in his size too, because that is very much _an Akashi thing to be able to do_ ), was hardly the cute heroine Chihiro would have liked to find himself in this situation with. 

It had been one week since the roof incident where Akashi offhandedly admitted to having the uniform to match the soft knee high socks he wore. Chihiro didn't want to admit that the rest of his nights that week became restless with thoughts of Akashi in short skirts, on his hands and knees. He wasn't expecting that in practically no time he would be dragged from the roof to "help his captain clean up the storage area," finding Akashi moments later in said uniform and pressing into him hard.

He tentatively pressed his fingers along the exposed outer thighs of the younger boy, pressing his mouth hard to Akashi's to distract him from commenting on his upperclassman's eagerness. But Akashi simply shivered, shoving his tongue deep into the taller boy's mouth. It was… endearing. For being so dominating, Akashi could only do so much with his limited kissing experience, and Chihiro made sure to keep that bit of information locked away in his brain for later teasing, knowing that any snide comment now could cause Akashi to break it off, just as it was getting good.

Back to the matter at hand, the older boy creeped his fingers up slowly and delicately, inching closer to his goal. He swallowed thickly, running his tongue over his bottom lip in a subconscious effort to calm his nerves. Akashi had the whole school girl get up going for him, but did that include some sort of pair of panties hidden subtly under the skirt? Chihiro wasn't sure if he could handle that information but he boldly surged his hands upward with conviction. 

But his hands brushed up against the fabric of plain cotton boxers and he wasn't sure if he wanted to howl in disappointment or be relieved that he wouldn't see the sight that would clearly finish him before they even got started. 

"You were thinking of something lewd, weren't you senpai?" Akashi broke away from their kissing and let out the slightest breathy laugh, this (thankfully) being the first time he had spoken since they first got here.

"Shut up," Chihiro groused, turning his head away. His hands were still up and under Akashi's skirt, fingertips playing with the hemline of his very normal underwear. 

Akashi smiled up at him, but it wasn't reassuring so much as predatory, and it didn't stop the older boy's heart from racing. He bat his upperclassman's hands away, replacing them with his own, and unceremoniously pulled the boxers down until they came to pool around his ankles. Now he was definitely not wearing anything under that skirt and there was definitely the hints of an erection pressing softly against the skirt fabric and Chihiro came to the stark realization that once again he was not in control of this situation at all, probably never would be when it came to _Akashi fucking Seijuurou_ and his fucked up schemes to control the older boy through his dick. 

All Chihiro could do is put his hand over his face and let out an equally sexually frustrated and aggravated groan. 

But he didn't have any time to recuperate and put his addled thoughts back together before Akashi was pulling him forward towards a shelving unit. The younger boy flipped himself around and bent over, the skirt barely covering his ass. He turned to look over his shoulder, smirking at the other boy, but looking expectantly at Chihiro like he was supposed to do something about this situation. 

And what was that exactly? He couldn't imagine Akashi was asking him to actually _do that_. It's not like he had much experience beyond internet porn and he didn't expect that Akashi could have much experience either, considering his lack of kissing skills. But Akashi being Akashi, could sense his unease in that weird mind reading way he always seemed to be able to and let out an exasperated huff. 

"Here," he stated simply, pressing his thighs together and smacking them lightly with his hand. "We don't have a ton of time here anyway, and honestly did you expect me to think you had any experience in preparing me for something like that?"

Oh. Well. Chihiro wanted to make some sort of smart quip back but was easily distracted, inching up closer to grasp Akashi's thighs, massaging the soft flesh. Yeah, he could do this much, he gulped and awkwardly started to unzip his pants, giving a sigh of relief once his hardened dick was finally free. 

He looked down at this new prospect presented before him. There was usually lube or something to that affect used, right? But the sweat building on Akashi's thighs would have to do. The older boy gulped, but steeled himself and pushed his hips forward, letting his dick slide smoothly between the other's toned yet soft thighs. He shuddered and heard Akashi's breath hitch under him, but he didn't have much time to focus on this new sensation. Akashi was right in that they didn't have all day, and the need to get off was becoming unbearable in the cramped storage room space, where each breath and soft groan bounced back and engulfed them. 

Slowly Chihiro tried to build up a rhythm, dick sliding awkwardly between the other's thighs while Akashi pressed them together as best he could. The younger boy's hands were holding tightly to the shelf for leverage but he moved one hand down to grasp onto his own hard on, letting out a soft gasp as he stroked himself. Chihiro was the one to bat his hand away this time, and grasped onto Akashi's dick with a soft grunt, stroking him awkwardly in time with his hip movements. He pressed his thumb softly against the slit, smearing precum along the head in a way that made him full body shudder when Akashi bucked up into his touch. 

For once, both were blessedly silent beyond the muffled panting and moaning as they slowly got off. With every thrust, Chihiro could see Akashi's thighs and ass jiggle slightly as skin smacked against skin. It was oddly cute and definitely arousing and the older boy groaned into his underclassman's neck in appreciation of the sight beneath him. It was getting easier to move with the sweat building up between them, and he would pull his dick completely out before thrusting back into the soft heat, hand groping desperately at Akashi's own arousal in time. They were both close from their awkward groping from earlier and inexperience. Chihiro was hoping that he could at least get Akashi to cum first and salvage some sort of pride from this situation, but the tight pull in his stomach made him excessively aware that he was too close to focus on anything else. 

With one last thrust he was starting to cum, but in a stroke of inspiration he pulled back, flipping the skirt up to expose Akashi's ass even more and came hard all over his backside and skirt. He jerked Akashi off to completion with his other hand and Akashi let out a small, relieved sigh. 

There was silence for a long moment, but it wasn't as amicable as before. Akashi straightened himself up without a word, the skirt falling down to absorb the cum that was still dripping from his ass. Chihiro only had a moment to relish the sight before Akashi turned to him, eyes cold and distant and decidedly unamused.

"That's going to leave a stain," he said, simply, moving to grab his underwear and pull them back up. 

"Sorry…." Chihiro muttered, shrugging his shoulder lazily. 

"It's all right, senpai," Akashi's voice came out light but there was an underlying edge there that made Chihiro subconsciously stand up a little straighter. "Since you're so overzealous today, I'll make sure your training at today's practice is especially vigorous." 

He left to change back into his regular uniform without another word and Chihiro felt a cold sweat run down his back.


End file.
